


Wake me from this

by KaylaKaramel



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaKaramel/pseuds/KaylaKaramel
Summary: Aladdin has a bad nightmare but Jasmine his wife is there to comfort him.





	Wake me from this

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I hope you all enjoy this little story. I'd like to give a shoutout real quick to my friend Stina because not only did one of her story's kind of inspire this one but she also helped me out a little with it. So thank you Stina you're the bomb. P.S. She is an amazing fan fic writer so you all should definitely check out her work over at interstellarbeams.

Jasmine sighed, waking from her slumber, as she felt her husband stirring quite frantically beside her. Unfortunately, this was not the first time that this had happened. Since they had been married, sometimes Aladdin would have nightmares. Some of them were about his mother dying after his father left them. And some of them were about the many times people had pushed, shoved, kicked, and even thrown him around when he was just a little boy begging for food while he learned to survive all alone on the street. Others were about the guards chasing him through the alleyways of Agarabah and being caught this time instead of getting away. 

“Aladdin?” Jasmine whispered but there was no response. So she rolled over and was both shocked and a little scared by what she saw. His face and entire body was soaked with sweat, his breathing quick and labored like he’d been running a marathon. Then his body began to shake as he tossed and turned. Jasmine was worried she had never seen him like this before. Clearly this was no ordinary nightmare, something was wrong. She reached over placing her hand on his shoulder to try and wake him but he jerked away from her touch shaking his head violently as he rolled over from his side onto his back. 

“NO DON’T! STOP! PLEASE I’M BEGGING YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! TAKE ME INSTEAD YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ME JUST DON’T… NOOOO!” Aladdin cried out in his sleep. His chest began to heave with sobs as tears started falling off of his long eyelashes and rolling down his face. Jasmine’s heart ached for him as she sat up beside him. She couldn’t imagine what horrible things he must be seeing right now, but she did know that she couldn’t stand seeing him like this any longer, and she absolutely had to wake him up. So she swung one of her legs over his torso, situating herself so that she sat on top of him, with her legs straddling his sides. 

“Its all my fault.” He whispered as the tears continued to fall down his face and Jasmine couldn’t take it anymore. She then placed both of her hands firmly on his shoulders. This way he couldn’t jerk away from her again, and she began to shake him. “Come on wake up. Aladdin, WAKE UP!” She yelled and suddenly his eyes flew opened wide as he shot straight up, almost knocking her over while he frantically looked around the room. His breathing was still quick, and labored as tears continued to fall from his eyes. Jasmine reached out, taking his face into her hands, and gently turned it towards her own. “Its alright my love. It was just a bad dream. You’re safe.” She said calmly as she locked eyes with him while wiping his tears away with her thumbs. But when she looked into his eyes, instead of seeing relief, Jasmine found that his eyes were filled with a mixture of shock, disbelief, and a little bit of fear.

“Is it… is it really you?” He asked while reaching up to touch her hands. Jasmine couldn’t fathom why he would ask her such strange question.

“Yes. Its really me.” She replied. With that she finally saw relief in his eyes and as it began to wash over his face he quickly wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her as close to himself as he possibly could, he buried his face in-between her neck and shoulder. Jasmine wrapper her arms around him as well, resting her head on the top of his as she tried to comfort her distraught husband. They stayed that way just holding each other for a few moments while Aladdin’s tears slowly subsided, then when his tears had finally stopped Jasmine pushed back slightly looking down at his face.

“Are you okay?” She asked while she slowly brought a hand up to the back of his head playing with his hair soothingly. “I mean… you’ve had nightmares before but never one this bad, or that left you so shaken once you woke.”

Aladdin sighed, his body shifting beneath hers as he dropped his arms to his sides, using his hands he pushed himself up a little, his back resting against the head board of their bed. He then turned away form her, looking out the window at all the stars in the night sky. “I’ve never had a nightmare as bad as that before.” He replied as he turned his gaze back to her. “Or one that felt so real.” 

Jasmine sighed as she reached out with her other hand and softly caressed the side of his face, stroking his cheek gently with her thumb. “I’ve never seen you that way before. It scared me.” 

“I’m sorry.” He sighed again while leaning into her gentle touch.

“Its okay. Do you want to talk about it? That usually helps you feel better.” Jasmine asked as she climbed off of him and situated herself comfortably at his side.

“I don’t know…” Aladdin shrugged his shoulders slightly. He really didn’t want to talk about it, but when he looked into Jasmine’s pleading eyes he couldn’t say no. He knew she was only asking because she loved him and wanted to help him feel better. And she was right, when he had other nightmares talking to her about them did help him feel better. So maybe telling her about this one would help take some of his worry away. “Okay, what do you want to know?”

“Everything.” She said taking one of his hands into her own to give him some support, because she knew how badly this nightmare had effected him, and she also knew that reliving it wouldn’t be an easy task for him. Even if it would help him feel better in the end. 

“So… remember when Jafar was being sucked into his lamp and he yelled at me saying “I WON’T FORGET YOU, BOY. I WON’T FORGET WHAT YOU DID TO ME, MARK MY WORDS.”?” He asked as he turned slightly so he could face her better.

“Yes, I remember. Why?” She asked confused as to why he was mentioning this. Then she realized that clearly this nightmare had nothing to do with his mothers death, his childhood on the streets, or even he guards catching him, but instead had something to do with Jafar. 

“Because. I keep thinking about him saying that. And then every time I think about it, I get scared that somehow he will come back. I’m worried that if he does come back, he will want to punish me. Ya know for ruining his plans to take over Agrabah, and for him being stuck in that tiny lamp.”

“So… is that what happened in your nightmare?” Jasmine asked as she gave her husbands hand a squeeze.

“Yes.” He nodded. “Somehow Jafar came back. He wasn’t a genie anymore, but he was still the most powerful sorcerer in the world. He froze all the guards so they couldn’t move, and they were just floating above the ground. Then he hit the ground with his staff, and froze me too but in a different way. Instead of floating, I was kneeling on the ground. Then he pulled you across the room to him. After that he told me that he wanted to make me suffer. Just like I made him suffer by taking away everything that he wanted and sending him into that tiny lamp. He said that he was going to take his revenge by taking away my everything. I begged him to let you go and take me instead, but he just laughed as he used his sorcery to turn the bottom of his staff into a knife. Which he then used to clit your throat right in front of me.” Aladdin shut his eyes, swallowing hard as he tried to get rid of the massive lump forming in his throat. Tears stung at his eyes once more as he remembered the site of his wife lying in a puddle of her own blood as Jafar released the spell on him and he ran to her side taking her lifeless body in his arms.

“That’s awful!” Jasmine said as she grabbed his other hand and gave them both a squeeze. He nodded as he opened his eyes, and looked down at their intertwined hands. 

“It was. I have never felt so much pain before. My entire body ached. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. My lungs felt like they were on fire. And It was like I couldn’t even breathe no matter how hard I tried.” His voice began to shake from all of the tears he was trying to hold back. “I can’t lose you. I just can’t.” He whispered as he looked into Jasmine’s eyes. And suddenly he couldn’t stop the tears from spilling out of his eyes and falling down his cheeks yet again. Jasmine wasn’t quite sure what to say just yet, so instead, she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. Aladdin wrapped his arms around her shoulders hugging her back, and a few moments later Jasmine leaned up, her cheek rubbing up against his own while she whispered into his ear. 

“Its okay baby, you didn’t lose me. I’m right here.” She turned her head slightly and started leaving a trail of gentle kisses along his cheek, tasting the saltiness from his tears as she made her way down to his lips kissing him tenderly.

“I know.” Aladdin sighed as he pulled back looking into her eyes. “But I’m still….”

“Worried about Jafar coming back and killing me.” She finished his sentence for him as she wiped the last of his tears off of his face.

“Exactly.” He nodded. Somehow Jasmine usually knew what he was trying to say. 

“Aladdin, Genie made sure that Jafar was in the cave of wonders. He’s not coming back. Not for at least a few thousands years. So don’t worry. I’m safe from him. We are safe from him.” She smiled reassuringly at him.

“I know. You’re right, as usual. Its just… I want you to be safe and have a long happy life.” Aladdin replied as he leaned down placing a gentle kiss on Jasmines forehead.

“Yeah.. I know you do. And I love you too by the way.” She replied while placing a quick kiss on the tip of Aladdin’s nose which made him smile.

“Thank you Jasmine, for comforting me, and helping me feel better every time I have a nightmare.” 

“Well… That’s what husbands and wives are for right? To be there for each other?” She smiled sweetly at him as they laid back down side by side in their bed.

“Right.” He smiled at her. “I love you.” He whispered as he rolled into his side, wrapping his arms around her, as he pulled her body up against his. He leaned over slightly he capturing her lips with his own kissing her passionately and leaving her feeling dazed.

“Mmm… I love you too.” She smiled deliriously as she pulled away slightly. “Well… I don’t know about you… but there is no way I’m going back to sleep after all this. I’m too wide awake now.” 

“Me too.” He nodded. “So… what do you want to do?” He asked as she began to smile mischievously at him. The moonlight sparkling in her eyes made his heart skip a few beats as he returned her mischievous smile.

“I think you know.” She replied raising her eyebrows slightly, right before she rolled him over onto his back.

“Oh… Well doing that is SO much better than sleeping anyway.” His mischievous smile grew even wider as he winked at her and Jasmine couldn’t help but laugh as she rolled her eyes at him.

“Shut up.” She replied playfully as she leaned down, kissing him passionately while she threw one of her legs over his torso so that she was once again sitting on top of him. But this time it was for a much different reason...


End file.
